Buildings and civil engineering works are generally constructed from wood, metal, masonry, concrete and combinations of these materials. The materials used depend upon cost, availability, building conditions, structural requirements and choice. Masonry and concrete have generally required extensive on site construction. Wood and steel construction have been used to build buildings and building parts in a factory. The buildings and building parts are transported to and erected on a site. Reducing construction time on a building site can reduce construction costs.
Masonry and concrete construction are generally conducted almost entirely on a building site. Precast concrete construction, with parts made in a factory, has been used extensively for some civil engineering works. Such construction has not been used extensively for buildings.
Masonry and concrete construction are difficult on building sites in some weather conditions. During cold weather, on site masonry and concrete construction are generally impossible. In northern parts of the U.S. and Canada, there is little or no masonry or concrete construction for several months each year. On site construction can also be delayed by water and snow. These delays increase construction costs.
Concrete and masonry construction have a number of important advantages that wood construction does not have. Buildings made from concrete and masonry can withstand much higher wind loads than wood frame houses. Such buildings may also withstand earthquakes with less damage than frame houses. Concrete and masonry construction is also generally fire proof.
Building site contamination during construction is a problem. Forms, for foundations and concrete basement walls, are coated with materials that prevent concrete from sticking to the forms. Some of these coating materials remain on the site after the forms are removed. Coatings applied to concrete to prevent water absorption and water passage may also contaminate a building site. Concrete that is spilled, dumped or washed from tools, mixers and conveyor chutes often remain in the soil on a site following construction. Similar site contamination occurs during masonry construction.